elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2015/10
27. Oktober 2015 *Zyanid an Wasserstellen deponiert: Wilderer vergiften 22 Elefanten - 27.10.2015. 23. Oktober 2015 *Was wird aus Myanmars Elefanten? - 23.10.2015. *Sie dürfen dem Elefanten auf den Zahn fühlen - 23.10.2015. *'Dijksma verantwoordelijk voor dood olifant' - 23.10.2015. 16. Oktober 2015 *Deutscher Jäger erschießt größten Elefanten Afrikas - 16.10.2015. 15. Oktober 2015 *„Elefanten-Missbrauch“: Tierschützer kritisieren Bergzoo für Malaktion - 15.10.2015. 14. Oktober 2015 *40 vergiftete Elefanten in Simbabwe gefunden - 14.10.2015. 10. Oktober 2015 *Nationalpark im Kongo: Elefantenjäger töten Elefantenschützer -10.10.2015. *Elefantenbulle Kibo aus Erfurter Zoo wird volljährig - 10.10.2015. *Krebstherapien: Mediziner könnten vieles von Elefanten lernen - 10.10.2015. *Olifant Buba mag meereizen met circus Freiwald - 10.10.2015. *Wildlife Photographer of the Year: on the trail of the elephant killers - 10.10.2015. *Forest dept may acquire land in Kodagu to reduce man-elephant conflict - 10.10.2015. *Laos faces the unknown as elephants walk from logging into tourism - 10.10.2015. 9. Oktober 2015 *22 Tote in Simbabwe: Ranger führen Krieg gegen Wilderer - 09.10.2015. *Elefantenbaby in Halle starb an vielen kleineren Verletzungen - 09.10.2015. *Four killed trying to stop elephant poachers in Congo - 09.10.2015. *Dasara pachyderms provide sheen to ‘Elephant Day’ - 09.10.2015. *Thailand achieves world's first blood transfusion in elephant surgery - 09.10.2015. *Elephant genes carry clues for cancer research - Video. - 09.10.2015. 8. Oktober 2015 *Trauriges Bild aus Indien: Elefant sucht frische Blätter – und bekommt tödlichen Stromschlag - 08.10.2015. *Maps: Google bittet zur virtuellen Elefanten-Safari im Samburu-Nationalpark - 08.10.2015. *Chinese 'ivory queen' charged with smuggling 706 elephant tusks - 08.10.2015. *Google Safari View: walking with elephants in Kenya - 08.10.2015. *Could elephants help halt the spread of cancer? Animals found to carry huge number of genes that can stop the growth of tumours - 08.10.2015. *Rescued Elephant Kabu Settles Into Her New Life and Enjoys a Full Body Scrub (PHOTOS) - 08.10.2015. 7. Oktober 2015 *Elephant electrocuted in India when tree falls on power line - 07.10.2015. *Why elephants could hold the cure for cancer - 07.10.2015. *Another Baby Elephant Dies in Captivity. When Will People Realize Elephants Don’t Belong in Zoos? - 07.10.2015. 6. Oktober 2015 *Wilderer vergiften 14 Elefanten mit Zyanid - 06.10.2015. *Suspected poachers 'kill 14 elephants with cyanide' in Zimbabwe - 06.10.2015. *What Happens When a Tech Billionaire Helps Scientists Count Elephants - 06.10.2015. 4. Oktober 2015 *Thabo ist jetzt ein richtiger Ami - 04.10.2015. *Petitie tegen olifantenritten van Thomas Cook - 04.10.2015. *World Animal Day signals renewed campaign to end abusive elephant shows - 04.10.2015. *Elephant slaughter continues, but so does hope - 04.10.2015. *Kenyan conservationists march for elephant, rhino protection - 04.10.2015. *Asian elephants play key role in spreading green cover - 04.10.2015. *Activists demand freedom for chained elephant - 04.10.2015. 3. Oktober 2015 *Elephant attacks continue to claim lives - 03.10.2015. *California Gov. Jerry Brown Vetoes Bill to Ban Elephant Bullhooks - 03.10.2015. *Nine Human-Elephant Conflict Zones Mapped - 03.10.2015. *Current African elephant population declining - 03.10.2015. *Human-elephant conflict rages on; Polonnaruwa, Mahiyangana villagers at risk - 03.10.2015. 2. Oktober 2015 *Full extent of elephant slaughter in Africa at the hands of poachers finally revealed - 02.10.2015. *Was wird aus Myanmars Elefanten? - 02.10.2015. *Elephant Damages Houses, But Residents Escape Unhurt - 02.10.2015. *Zoo officials identify cause of death for beloved elephant - 02.10.2015. *Elephant Pumpkin Smash kicks off Indy ZooBoo - 02.10.2015. 1. Oktober 2015 *Zambia elephant population tenth of 1981 numbers: first pan-African census in over 40 years - 01.10.2015. *Surin to hold world's largest 'elephant buffet' - 01.10.2015.